Dreams
by MysticalAngel2
Summary: This is really sad.At least I think so.Anywayz read it Pleaze! =)
1. Default Chapter

Dreams-Chapter1  
  
Prue was late for work again because of her dreams.Every morning since last month Prue had been late for work because she was having horrible dreams that she couldn't wake up from until they were over it was like a premanition about what was going to happen next in her life.But,she didn't know yet that her dreams were going to come true yet they weren't good dreams.  
  
"Prue honey wake up your going to be late for work,"said Phoebe.  
  
"Okay I'm getting up,"said Prue jumping out of bed rushing to get dressed.She put on a black halter top and a blue jean knee length skirt and a black belt.  
  
"Prue honey did you forget where you were going it's work not P3,"said Piper looking at Prue's outfit.  
  
"I'm sorry i'm a little out of it,"she said.She went over to the closet and picked up her red dress pants and a knit black top and to top it off black knee boots.  
  
"That's better,much better,"said Piper.  
  
"Now hurry up your already twenty minutes late and you haven't even put up your hair yet,"said Phoebe.  
  
Prue dashed into the bathroom put on her make-up and pulled her hair back and put a clip in it and dashed out the door.  
  
***  
  
After work Prue dashed into the manor and changed into the outfit that she had on before Piper told her to change(blue jean skirt,black halter top black belt,and the black knee boots she wore to work)and rushed over to P3.  
  
"Hi,Prue,"said the group (Piper,Phoebe,Leo,Cole,and Jason).  
  
"Hi guys,"said Prue.  
  
"Hi honey why are you late,"asked Jason.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to change out of my work attire and take this,"said Prue handing Jason her pregnancy test looking at Phoebe who was two months pregnant and Piper who had a daughter named Lara Michelle.  
  
"Honey y-your p-pregnant,"he said kissing Piper.  
  
"Congratulations,"said her sisters.  
  
"Jason we need to have some time alone to think of a name find a baby doctor and t-to uhh!!"said Prue not finishing her setence and fainting and falling into Jason's arms.  
  
"Prue!Prue!"he said  
  
"Jason let's get her to a doctor and find out what made her faint like that,"said Piper looking at her sister Prue who was blinking her eyes.  
  
"W-what happened,"said Prue.  
  
"You fainted I'm going to orb us to the emergency room so we can find out what made you faint,"said Leo orbing them all out of P3.  
  
***  
  
Later in Dr.Martin's office they found out what made Prue faint.  
  
"Mrs.Trudeau it's seems as though you fainting was just an effect of the pregnancy,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
"So,I'm gonna be fine and the baby's going to be fine,"said Prue looking at Jason who leaned over and kissed Prue on the cheek.  
  
"Yes,you and the baby are fine you will need to schedule an ultra sound for tomorrow,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
"Okay,"Prue said jumping up grabbing Jason's hand and leaving the office.  
  
***  
  
Later in Dr.Martin's office they found out some good news.  
  
"Mrs.Trudeau you are having twins,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
"What are they?"said Prue.  
  
"That's your boy and that's your girl,"said Dr.Martin pointing to the little monitor above Prue's head.  
  
"That's great honey now we get to name two babies,"said Jason.  
  
"You need to make hospital room reservation in five months so we can start monitoring in case you have them prematurly or if there are any complications with the labor,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
"Okay,"said Prue jumping of the examination table grabbing Jason's hand.  
  
***  
  
Prue was late for work once again because of the dreams.Finally she remembered for once what they were about.She or one of her sisters was going to die only she new it wasn't Piper because she already had her baby her dream said that the person would die and that they didn't already have a baby so that meant that it was either Prue or Phoebe.Only Piper was determined not to tell either one of her sisters.And it was five months into Prue's pregnancy.  
  
"Prue!Prue!"said Phoebe.  
  
"Wake up you are forty five minutes late for work,"said Piper.  
  
"Excuse me ,"said Prue turning a little green in the face.  
  
"Honey are you okay,"said Phoebe.  
  
"Yes,I'm fine,"she said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Are you sure?"said Piper.  
  
"Yes,I'm fine I have to go to..."she broke as she fell to the floor.  
  
"Prue honey your not going to work your going to the doctor or another words your going to your room at the hospital,"said Piper.  
  
*** Later at the hospital they called all the guys (Leo,Cole,andJason).They found out Prue's water had broken and some other bad news.  
  
"Is Prue going to be okay?"asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well Mrs.Truedeau is sucessfully going into labor and she would like Jason to come in now,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
"Okay let's go,"said Jason.  
  
"Not yet I have some other bad news,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
"What is it,"the group said at the same time.  
  
"Mrs.Truedeau has leukemia she will need to start a round of chemo right after she has the babies ,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
"Okay ,"said jason looking kind of shaken up by the news.  
  
"Will she die?"asked Piper.  
  
"There's about a fifty-fifty chance that she won't,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
"C-can I go in now?"asked Jason.  
  
"Yes,come in and see your wife she nine centimeters dialated so she about ready to have the babies,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
***  
  
Later after Prue had her babies and had her first round of chemo they were both holding a baby Jason with the boy and Prue with the girl trying to decide on names for there newborns.  
  
"I think we should name the her Ana,"said Prue.  
  
"Okay that's a great name where did you think of it,"asked Jason.  
  
"I found out just before your mother died she wanted us to name one of our children Ana that was the last thing she said to me,"said Prue looking at Jason who had tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"What do we name our little guy here?"asked Jason.  
  
"That's your decision you name him whatever you want,"said Prue.  
  
"How about Daniel?"said Jason.  
  
"That's it let's get the doctor to write up there birth certificates,"said Prue.  
  
***  
  
Later on after they decided on names and got birth certificates Prue was able to go home but her sisters and jason were called back to the hospital to talk to Dr.Martin.  
  
"What is it Dr.Martin?"asked Jason racing into thew hospital with Piper and Phiebe at his heals.  
  
"I have some bad news sit down and let's get right to it,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
"Okay what is it,"said Piper.  
  
"After Prue's first round of chemo we found out Prue has no chance of living the leukemia is spreading rapidly and theres nothing we can do if we give her anymore chemo treatments it may help but it may not I'm asking you to decide what you want to do about this situation,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
"Go with the chemo I don't want her to die she's the love of my life and my one and only if she dies i'll die to I know I will,"said Jason breaking down in tears.  
  
"We need to go with the chemo if she has a chance to live then we need to go with it because I don't want my big sister to die,"said Phoebe tears streaming down her face.  
  
Piper was sitting there she was crying from the beginning and still crying.  
  
"Piper what do you think,"said Phoebe wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"I don't know,"she said getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
"Piper honey calm down don't run away from this,"said Phoebe.  
  
"I-I just don't want her to die,"said Piper bearing her head into her sisters shoulder.  
  
"Girls What's wrong,"asked Jason.  
  
"We don't want her to die,"they both said together.  
  
"I don't either,"not being able to finish his last word because he couldn't help crying.  
  
"Let's go home,"said Piper.  
  
***  
  
Later at the manor Jason was telling Prue she would have to go through chemo again tomorrow.  
  
"Prue I don't want you to die,"said Jason kissing her on the head.  
  
"I don't want to die either,"said Prue  
  
"If you die I'll die your a part of me,"said Jason tears running down his face.  
  
"I know,I know,"she said lifting his head up as she began to kiss him.  
  
"I love you Prue,"said Jason.  
  
"I love you Jason,"she said in return  
  
"I'll be right by your side through your whole treatment,"said Jason.  
  
"Thanks,"said Prue.  
  
"Can I get anything for you honey?,"said Jason.  
  
"Honey I want you to bring Ana and Daniel along to the hospital tomorrow so hey can be with me,"said Prue looking over at the cribs where her baby slept.  
  
"I will honey,I will,"Jason said.  
  
***  
  
Later after Prue's treatment they were at the manor.Prue was asleep and the guys(Piper,Cole,Leo,Phoebe and Jason)had found a note from Prue.  
  
"Look what I found it's from Prue,"said Piper.  
  
"Bring it over so we can all read it,"said Jason.  
  
This is what the note said:  
  
Dear Jason,Piper,Phoebe,Cole and Leo,  
  
I love you all and I think you should know something.Well,you know how I have been late for work for the past couple of days?I have been having dreams that I couldn't wake up from and I know why now they are all coming true.They are about either me or Phoebe dying I know it is not Piper because she's not pregnant anymore it was about where one us was going to die from a disease like for instants leukemia and now the dream is coming true and I'm going to die.So I wanted to say goodbye.  
  
Love, Prue  
  
"Oh-my-gosh,"said Piper.  
  
"I can't let her I can't even say the word,"Jason said with tears streaming down his face.With that thought he ran out the door and up the stairs still crying when she got to Prue's door she was still asleep.  
  
"I don't want her to die either but, eventually she is going to die,"said Phoebe.  
  
"Leo,Can't you heal her or at least do something,"said Piper.  
  
"I'm sorry honey it's not a demon related case I can't heal her,"said Leo as Jason came running down the stairs with tears in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Jason?"asked Cole.  
  
"I just don't want her to die,"said Jason.  
  
"None of us do,"said Leo.  
  
***  
  
Later on at the manor it was time for supper they were all about to eat when something happened.  
  
"Leo someone is missing,"said Piper.  
  
"I know I just can't put my finger on who it is,"he said looking around the table and thinking out loud"Jason,Cole,Phoebe,Ana,and Daniel,"said Leo.  
  
"Prue!"said Phoebe immediately jumping out of her chair with Piper and the rest of the guys at her heals.  
  
They had made it up the stairs and were about to open Prue's door.At that minute Jason ran up and opened the door.  
  
"Honey why didn't you come down to supper,"asked Jason.  
  
"I'm not hungry,"replied Prue.  
  
"Why don't you at least try to eat something,"said Piper.  
  
"I'm not hungry I don't want anything,"said Prue getting up and shoving Piper,Leo,Cole,and Phoebe out the door leaving Jason and Prue by themselves in the room.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?"asked Jason.  
  
"Nothing I just want to be alone with you,"said Prue.  
  
"Okay,"said Jason sittin on the bed with Prue following and putting her head in his lap.  
  
Later Jason realized something was wrong with Prue he felt of her chest she had a weak heartbeat and a rapid pulse.  
  
"Guys!Come up here one of you call an ambulance,"said hollered Jason.  
  
"What's wrong?"asked Leo.  
  
"I don't know one minute she was lying my lap the next I sensed something was wrong with she's not breathing well and her pulse is very weak,and rapid I think she's unconcious is someone calling an ambulance,"said Jason with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yes,your going to have to bring her downstairs and lie her on the couch,"said Piper standing at the door with tears rolling down her cheaks.  
  
"Okay,"said jason rushing down the stairs as the parmedics ran through the door.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"asked one of the men.  
  
"I think she unconcious she and I were upstairs she was lying in my lap the next minute I knew something was wrong and I checked her heartbeat it was weak and her pulse is weak,and rapid and she has luekemia it might be the cause of all this,"said Jason.  
  
"Okay are you this lady's husband?"asked one of the parmedics.  
  
"Yes,"said jason out of breath.  
  
"Okay you come in the ambulance wiht us to the hospital the rest of drive your cars behind us if you would like to come,"said another paramedic.  
  
***  
  
Later at the hospital Prue regained consiciousness but she still might not live.  
  
"May, I go in and see her,"asked jason looking at Dr.martin.  
  
"Yes,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
Jason went into her room and looked at her.  
  
"Dr.Martin what's wrong with her?"asked Jason looking at the others.  
  
"It's a result of the luekemia she is going to die soon you can either put her on life support or take her off of it,"said Dr.Martin looking at Jason.  
  
"Keep her on it,"said Jason immediately.  
  
"Does she have a chance to live if she stays on life support?"asked her sisters immediately.  
  
"She has about a 50% chance of living,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
"Will she be in any pain while on life support,"said Piper.  
  
"Yes,she will be in pain because of the luekemia she won't be able to receive anymore treatment for it because she will die if she undergoes chemo again,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
"So,your saying she isn't strong enough to live without life support and will die without chemo,"said jason.  
  
"Yes,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
"Then I would like to take her off of life support so she won't suffer anymore,"said jason looking at Prue and beginning to cry.  
  
"Okay wait outside that window and we will take her off life support,"Dr.Martin said directing him to the window outside of Prue's room.  
  
"Do you think I did the right thing?"asked Jason.  
  
"Yes she won't be in any pain this way,"said Piper hugging Leo.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to live without her she was my soulmate the one I loved the most I don't want her to die but now there will be no more pain,"said Jason tears pouring out of his eyes.  
  
"I know you didn't want her to die but, you still have part of her you have Ana and Daniel,"said Piper.  
  
"She's dead you can go in and say goodbnye to her,"said Dr.Martin.  
  
They walked through Prue's door and looked down at her.  
  
"I love you Prue I'll always love you,"said jason kissing Prue one last time.  
  
The others said goodbye to her and left.  
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
r/r please! =) 


	2. He's Dying Inside

He's Dying Inside-Chapter2  
  
For weeks he did nothing but cry he wouldn't eat or sleep.He just constanly cryed.He checked on Ana and daniel and never got out of the manor.He would just sit in Piper's bedroom and cry.Piper walked in and he was crying again.  
  
"You need to eat something,'she said holding a bowl of soup.  
  
"Okay, you've been trying to get me to eat for day I will now okay,"he said sipping some soup from his spoon.  
  
"You have been crying since the funeral ended we all miss her but you need to eat this,"she said.  
  
"okay but I know i'm going to die without Piper,"he said.  
  
"You have a reason to live you have two babies Daniel and Ana to take care of you have a part of her with you,'Piper said.  
  
"I do have a reason to live but I know I won't my heart is dying inside she was my life and now she's gone,"he said looking at piper.  
  
"But you don't need to die she wants you to live on and take care of the babies,"she said looking at him he was smiling for the first time in ages.  
  
"I think she would want me to live too,'he said still smiling.  
  
"You smiling,'she said.  
  
"yes I have a reason to now,"he said.  
  
"Yes you do,"she said smiling too.  
  
"i need to check on Ana and daniel he said leaving the room and going across the hall.  
  
He walked across the hall to there room.They were soundly sleeping in there cribs.he walked back across the hall and Piper was still there.  
  
"i wouldn't have made it through her funeral and after it without you and Phoebe,"he said hugging Piper as Phoebe,Leo and Cole walked in.  
  
"You're smiling,"Phoebe said hugging him.  
  
"Yes I am thanks to your sister she gave me my reason to live,"he said still smiling.  
  
"It's a good one isn't it it's Daniel and Ana,"Leo said looking at his wife Piper.  
  
"Yes,"said jason.  
  
"Would you like to go to P3 with us tonight we are putting up a giant photo of Prue to honor he memory all of are signing the photo you can sign it too,"said Phoebe knowing he would say yes.  
  
"Okay just let me get dressed and we can go,"he said.  
  
He got dressed and they went down to P3.  
  
"lets sign this,"said Piper putting it on one of the tables at there club.  
  
They all signed it and then she hung it above there table that they always sat at when they came there verey night.  
  
"It looks great,"said jason smiling brightly and looking up at his beautiful wife.  
  
"yes it does,'said Piper.  
  
"In loving memory of Prue Trudeau,"Phoebe said as she read the transcript on the phrame where they had it ingraved.  
  
"I love you Prue,"Jason said smiling again.  
  
"We all love you,"Piper said hugging Jason.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Note:Please r/r! I hope you liked it!=) 


	3. He's Dying Inside

He's Dying Inside-Chapter2  
  
For weeks he did nothing but cry he wouldn't eat or sleep.He just constanly cryed.He checked on Ana and daniel and never got out of the manor.He would just sit in Piper's bedroom and cry.Piper walked in and he was crying again.  
  
"You need to eat something,'she said holding a bowl of soup.  
  
"Okay, you've been trying to get me to eat for day I will now okay,"he said sipping some soup from his spoon.  
  
"You have been crying since the funeral ended we all miss her but you need to eat this,"she said.  
  
"okay but I know i'm going to die without Piper,"he said.  
  
"You have a reason to live you have two babies Daniel and Ana to take care of you have a part of her with you,'Piper said.  
  
"I do have a reason to live but I know I won't my heart is dying inside she was my life and now she's gone,"he said looking at piper.  
  
"But you don't need to die she wants you to live on and take care of the babies,"she said looking at him he was smiling for the first time in ages.  
  
"I think she would want me to live too,'he said still smiling.  
  
"You smiling,'she said.  
  
"yes I have a reason to now,"he said.  
  
"Yes you do,"she said smiling too.  
  
"i need to check on Ana and daniel he said leaving the room and going across the hall.  
  
He walked across the hall to there room.They were soundly sleeping in there cribs.he walked back across the hall and Piper was still there.  
  
"i wouldn't have made it through her funeral and after it without you and Phoebe,"he said hugging Piper as Phoebe,Leo and Cole walked in.  
  
"You're smiling,"Phoebe said hugging him.  
  
"Yes I am thanks to your sister she gave me my reason to live,"he said still smiling.  
  
"It's a good one isn't it it's Daniel and Ana,"Leo said looking at his wife Piper.  
  
"Yes,"said jason.  
  
"Would you like to go to P3 with us tonight we are putting up a giant photo of Prue to honor he memory all of are signing the photo you can sign it too,"said Phoebe knowing he would say yes.  
  
"Okay just let me get dressed and we can go,"he said.  
  
He got dressed and they went down to P3.  
  
"lets sign this,"said Piper putting it on one of the tables at there club.  
  
They all signed it and then she hung it above there table that they always sat at when they came there verey night.  
  
"It looks great,"said jason smiling brightly and looking up at his beautiful wife.  
  
"yes it does,'said Piper.  
  
"In loving memory of Prue Trudeau,"Phoebe said as she read the transcript on the phrame where they had it ingraved.  
  
"I love you Prue,"Jason said smiling again.  
  
"We all love you,"Piper said hugging Jason.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Note:Please r/r! I hope you liked it!=) 


End file.
